Before They Were Legends
by Superpig865
Summary: Everyone knows how Naruto Uzumaki became the hero of Konoha, but what of Konoha's past. Before he beat Pain. Before Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai became his sensei. Before the Konoha 12 were even out of diapers. Back when their sensei were young, inexperienced shinobi themselves. Before They Were Legends.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary: **Everyone knows how Naruto Uzumaki became the hero of Konoha, but what of the past of Konoha. Before he beat Pain. Before Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai became sensei. Before the Konoha 12 were even out of diapers. Back when their sensei were young, inexperienced shinobi themselves. Before They Were Legends.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult language, and some suggestive sexual themes later in the story.

**A Naruto Tale: Before They Were Legends**

**Chapter 1: Coming Together**

Kakashi Hatake. In the ANBU, it is said that the mere mention of his name or the sight of his silver hair and red sharingan eye is enough to make grown men piss themselves until the fall unconscious from sheer exhaustion only to find themselves overwhelmed by nightmares for the rest of the night. To enemies he is almost like a boogie man and to comrades he is an angel sent from Heaven.

He is one of the strongest shinobi in the Leaf Village, not for his genjutsu, his taijutsu, or even his ninjutsu, but for his loyalty. He became a legend in and out of Konoha's walls for the simple fact that he will do anything humanly possible to protect the people he cares about and for Kakashi, a lot is possible.

He is known throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations for his camaraderie, his loyalty, and his extraordinary abilities. He is one of the most feared and respected shinobi in Konoha, but today is a different day.

Kakashi Hatake doesn't like killing another living thing, but he does it to protect his friends and his village. He does not take pleasure in the fear and screams that he invokes in his opponents. He doesn't even enjoy a victory when he gets one and he became a legend because of that, but this is...

Before He Became a Legend.

* * *

The silver-haired ANBU stands over a crumbled figure. His hi-ate resting horizontally across his head, showing his blazing red sharingan eye, usually a tribute to his strict dedication to his team and comrades, but not today.

Kakashi looks down at the defeated man withering at his feet. A thousand birds is heard as a chidori is charged in his right hand. He looks down at the figure and smiles. He actually smiles. The emotionless, stern, serious Kakashi, actually smiles at the thought of killing a shinobi. A fellow Konoha shinobi. A friend.

Kakashi looms over the man and simply states, "It's over."

The figure sits up on his left arm, stares into Kakashi's eyes, and asks, "What happened to you?"

Kakashi, with the quickness of a Kage, shoots his hand down and grabs the man by the scruff of his shirt and puts his chidori within two inches of his face. Searing off the man's large eyebrows.

The man winces slightly and looks into his comrade's eyes, deep into his soul. Kakashi's eyes look dead and lifeless with a darkness inside. A darkness that is creeping its way onto the surface. A darkness that is beginning to control him.

NO...even deeper down there is something more. There is a light. A struggling warmth fighting against the frigid darkness. A dwindling fire in him that is slowly fading away. The man looks up and sees a slight...hesitation in his movements, in his readiness to kill.

With a new-found resolve the man scans Kakashi's entire body, trying to find the smallest of details to back up his theory. He notices that Kakashi's left hand is fidgeting with his pants leg, instead of being sturdy and ready to block an attack. He then scans lower and sees that Kakashi's feet are touching together, causing his balance to fall dramatically. Rookie mistakes that an ANBU wouldn't make.

The man looks back into the ANBU's eyes and notices a slight change. He has read Kakashi's expressions all wrong. An expression that he once perceived as a murderous rage, is now shown to be...sadness.

A sadness that is unparalleled by anything the man has ever seen in his life. This man has seen towns burn to the ground, children stripped of their dreams and innocence, mothers torn from their babies, and even his own Village crumble beneath his feet, but none of their faces compares to the one before his very eyes.

The man comes to a peaceful conclusion. He has almost no chakra left and his left arm is broken. He can't win, but he will die happily knowing that his best friend didn't take pleasure in killing him. It was for the mission. It was for Konoha.

Kakashi pulls his arm back, ready to strike, and simply states, "I've changed, Gai."

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

Outside of Hokage Tower, the Third stands and watches a lone bird drifting across the sky. Three clouds floating freely in the air, forming wispy images in the sky. Some see puppies or warriors or even mythological beasts, and in the Third's case, the face of his failed students.

He breathes in a puff of smoke from his pipe and ponders the situation he has been put in and the situation he has put others in.

"_All of my students have become failures to the village. One became so power-hungry that he kidnapped children and is even experimenting with them. Worst of all, I couldn't even stop him. The other is heartbroken and decided to take her lover's niece as a student and went off to drink her days away. My worst student turned out the best, but he too left to go spy on Orochimaru and write his perverted books. After the Kyuubi attack there's barely any Jounin level shinobi left and the ones that are, are barely above a Chunin level, so the Council decided that I should take over as Hokage. What a pain in the..."_

KNOCK...KNOCK

The newly reinstated Hokage loses his train of thought and turns away from his balcony to sit in his desk. He settles down and moves some papers around, to make it seem like he is actually working. After suitable amount of time passes he calls his guest in.

"Come in."

In walks a man in his mid 20's wearing a mesh shirt underneath a standard issue Konoha flak jacket. He has dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a goatee. His most noticeably feature, however, are two fresh slashes tracing across the right side of his face, each with a small piece of thread interwoven in them to keep them closed.

"You summoned for me, Hokage-Sama."

"Yes, Shikaku. Please have a seat. After some recent events, I have some very important decisions to make and I need your assistance."

Shikaku takes a seat across from the Third and stares blankly at his newly reinstated Hokage, "Why would you want to consult with me, Hokage-Sama? Is your council not available."

The old Hokage waves his hand and replies, "No, my council is available, but those old bats are only concerned with financial gain and power. I trust that you are different."

Shikaku bows slightly in his chair, as the Hokage winks, and says, "Thank you, Hokage-Sama, but your council is there or a reason and it would be far too troublesome to give you ideas that will immediately get shut down by them. "

"Do you see them here now?," Hiruzen replies with a smirk one his face as he puts his pipe back into his waiting mouth. Breathing out a puff of smoke as he watches the face of his young Jounin.

Shikaku settles his eyes that had widened after hearing the Hokage's statement. He sits back in his chair, fingers intertwined in front of his face, as he ponders the situation for a brief second. Gaining more thinking time when he hears a knock at the large door to the Hokage's office.

The Third redirects his gaze from Shikaku to the door as he firmly commands, "Enter."

A young teen walks in, his face covered with a mask, and steps forward. He turns slightly causing the light to flash over the fresh spiral tattoo over his shoulder. The man kneels quickly, head down, as he stammers.

"We received an urgent letter from Takigakure. They request some assistance with some internal matters within their village and say that it is of the utmost importance."

The ANBU raises a scroll above him, keeping his head down, and in the kneeling position for he is not yet brave enough to look the God of Shinobi in the eyes.

Shikaku takes the scroll from him and hands it to the Hokage, who proceeds to open it as he shoos the ANBU away with a wave of his hand.

The Third shakes his head after the ANBU leaves and says, "That's what the village has come to. That boy is probably barely a Chunin, but he has a Byakugan, so he's an ANBU now. He can't be more than sixteen. What happened to ANBU being an elite group?"

Shikaku replies, "Well, we need to keep a certain reputation and if are ANBU numbers dwindle it will make us looks weak. Plus he is very skilled with the Byakugan so it will help surveillance. Besides, what about Kakashi Hatake?"

Hiruzen cocks his eyebrow and gives a death stare before asking, "What about Kakashi? Do you think that The Fourth did a terrible job training him?"

Shikaku lazily waves his hand and says, "No its only that he is so young. He's fourteen for Lord's sake. Absolutely younger than that boy there."

The Hokage leans back In his chair and settles down, "Very true, but it's his mind. He has the mind of an experienced shinobi. He isn't all fidgety like the one that we just saw. Plus, he is the son of Sakumo."

Shikaku nods his head. He then points towards the scroll, still crisply nestled in his Hokage's hand and says, "I know. Let's get to business, I guess."

The Hokage opens the scroll and begins to reads it. With each second, his face grows more and more angry. By the time he gets to the end his ears are fuming and as soon as he reads the last word, he slams the scroll onto his desk.

"Do they really think that we are able to help them after the Kyuubi attack?! We have always helped them before, but this is terrible timing! I cannot send my shinobi out of the village at this time. They are asking for a team of five shinobi," the Third yells, irritated by the whole situation.

"I would suggest reconsidering," Shikaku explains, careful not to anger the Hokage further. Keeping his voice as calm and steady with years of practice from talking to his wife.

"And why is that," the Hokage spits out, a suggestive attitude evident behind his words.

Shikaku takes a map of the desk and rolls it out. He pauses for a moment, "May I?" When the Hokage raises his hand he continues as he points to the shape known as Konoha and explains

"We are extremely weakened from the Kyuubi attack and our forces are stretched thin as it is."

The Third waves his hand and demands, "Yes. Yes. I know that. I'm the Hokage, remember? Get to the point."

Shikaku nods and continues, "Takigakure, along with Kusagakure, separate us from Iwa. We are still strongly allied with Kusagakure, but we have recently lost most of the good relations between us and Takigakure. Iwa has hated The Fourth since he caused them to lose the war and now that he is...dead, they will most likely be planning an attack."

The Third scratches his chin and responds, "I see. So do you suggest that I accept this mission."

"Yes, I do. Maybe send your son as a motion of good standing."

Hiruzen's eyes glare at the genius sitting before him. Killing intent radiating in the room. For his part, Shikaku sits unflinching. He is used to getting glares much more intimidating from his wife.

"You expect me to send my only son to go on a mission that I know nothing about. He is barely a Chunin, he couldn't possibly lead a team."

Shikaku simple shrugs and replies, "He doesn't have to lead, just be there. Send someone who he trusts and maybe a few others. The mission is probably just handling some rebels or something."

Hiruzen sits unmoving in his chair, killing intent still radiating from him. He knows that a mission like this can be a death sentence for a shinobi and he also knows that his relationship with his son has been sketchy at best the past few days.

Shikaku stands up and winks as he says, "Send Kurenai Yuhi too. I know they have certain... relations with each other and it would give him a reason to be careful and not get himself killed."

Hiruzen begins to say something in protest, but is interrupted as Shikaku walks out of his office. One hand in his pocket and the other in the air in a backwards wave.

"_That boy is going somewhere in this world, whether he likes it or not."_

The Third sits with his hand interwoven in front of him with his elbows on his desk. He closes his eyes for a brief moment before yelling out to his new assistant.

"Hey you. Come in here," Hiruzen orders to a young Chunin, carrying a large pile of papers and boxes.

The boy jumps and drops his papers as he stammers, "Umm...Y-y-yes Hokage-Sama."

The boy sprints into the office and stands straight, his hand to his forehead in a salute. A bubble of sweat forming on the opposite side of his forehead as his body wiggles slightly, effectively amusing the Hokage.

"Haha..calm down, boy. I need you to find my son, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, and Genma Shiranui and bring them here for a mission."

"Yes Hokage-Sama," the boy turns and jumps out of the office, only to be stopped by the sound of a booming voice.

"Slow down, runt. Pick those papers up too," a growling woman commands, intimidation seeping out of her voice, nearly knocking the young Chunin unconscious from fear.

The boy stammers something unintelligible and hurriedly scoops up the papers and runs off. The woman lunging at him slightly as he scurries away, causing him to trip and almost fall down the spiral staircase.

The Third stands up and walks to his door, "Was that really necessary, Tsume. I mean, you nearly made the boy pee his pants."

"Of course, Hokage-Sama. I am only strengthening the future generations and instilling in them the Will of Fire," the Inuzuka woman declares, sarcasm abundantly evident in her voice.

The Third chuckles softly and stops Tsume from taking a seat with a wave of dismissal and him rising from his own chair. He looks out of his sparkling window and down below to the bustling streets of Konoha, his village. He notices two young boy's, not over five years old, playing ninja with sticks and cardboard. He smiles and turns away to walk out of his office.

"Let's go walk the town instead. It's a beautiful day today and this office is too stuffy."

Tsume nods as Hiruzen creates a quick shadow clone to do some paperwork while he is gone. Tsume grinning at her Hokage's wit for multiple reasons, many including his use of the shadow clone to be both lazy, efficient, and safe all at the same time.

"Let's Go."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local training ground five young shinobi meet to train and hang out for the day. They all stand together in a bare dirt field, with three wooden posts on the far end for training. They are surrounded by forests, except for a small lake to the East of them.

A black-haired boy, wearing a green spandex jumpsuit and tan pads on his legs, is the first to run to the field. His knees flying up to his chest with each step, before doing jumping jacks, counting as he goes, "One...Two...Three...Four...Five..."

A slightly younger boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, long green pants, and a Konoha hi-ate like a bandana, walks up.

"Slow down Gai. Today's supposed to be are day off of training. Kurenai even brought a picnic for everybody. C'mon relax for a few seconds in your life."

Gai, continuing to do his jumping jacks, stops his counting to answer, "It may be your day off, Genma, but I don't take days off. I can rest when my youthfulness runs out, but until that day, I will continue to train to be the best shinobi I can be."

A slight twinkle is seen in the young Chunin's eyes as he makes that statement, looking off into the distance to add some emphasis to his statement.

Genma gives a half-smile in a mixture of confusion and annoyance as he replies, "Ya...You do that, but I'm gunna get a sandwich."

The boy walks over to a laid out piece of cloth on the ground with a rose pattern on it. He sits next to a girl with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a blue and white blouse over a mesh undershirt. Her hair flowing in the wind over her hi-ate as she readjusts the two mesh bands on each of her upper arms.

"Nice spread, Kurenai. This food is really good," Genma says between bites of his sandwich.

Kurenai smiles and cocks her head slightly as she lays out more food and plates from a large brown basket. Each item of food looking equally delicious and causing his mouth to water slightly in anticipation.

"Thank you Genma-kun. I'm glad you like it," Kurenai replies politely and sweetly as she lays out a basket of rice balls.

"We all do, Kurenai-chan."

A teenage boy with spiky black hair coming out from every side of his hi-ate, wearing a burgundy hoodie over a black shirt and two bandages over his biceps replies, as he grabs a rice ball and puts out his cigarette simultaneously.

Genma smirks and mutters, "Way to be a suck up, Asuma."

The boy named Asuma stops mid-bite and sneers, "I'm not sucking up, you little shit. I'm just trying to be polite."

Genma smirks as he teases, "Well... I guess you kinda have to. I mean...she is waaay outta your league, so you need to be extra nice. I'm actually surprised she hasn't dumped you yet. What's it been...four...five weeks?"

Asuma glares at his younger friend, ready to punch him when Kurenai looks away. He can't just go punching people in front of his girlfriend. I mean, he could, but he is trying to keep a good impression.

Kurenai giggles, knowing exactly what Asuma is thinking, and tries to change the subject. "Hey Kakashi. What's wrong? You aren't eating, do you not like my food,?" the girl teases with a hint of concern in her voice.

Kakashi slowly turns his head away from the stray dog he was staring at and gives a forced smile. He picks up a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks.

"No, I'm just...a little distracted right now."

"Well maybe a mission will distract you a little bit...," the young Chunin from earlier interrupts form the corner of the training ground. His confidence boosted dramatically by the fact that he is out of the presence of the Hokage and that crazy Inuzuka woman.

Gai walks over to the picnic and the rest of them stand up to address the Chunin. Gai and Genma both eager for a mission. Kurenai upset that her picnic will go uneaten and Asuma not really wanting to go talk to his father. Kakashi is the last to stand up and the first to address the Chunin before him.

Kakashi steps a little closer to the Chunin and asks, "What kind of mission?"

The Chunin, losing his previous confidence at the sight of a previously unrecognized ANBU, stammers, "W-w-well...I don't know. Hokage-Sama called for Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Gai, Genma Shiranui and you, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow as he questions, "And why do you only choose to show me respect?"

The Chunin cautiously takes a step back from the ANBU prodigy before him and meekly stutters, "W-w-well...You are the...strongest among them and the highest rank."

Kakashi steps closer to the boy and stands within an inch of his face and spits out, "One does not show respect only to his superiors or because one is stronger than them. One should show respect because of the character of the person whom he is speaking, boy. Sadly you have lost my respect, so I suggest you shut up and take us to the Hokage before I use my _strength _rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to that starving dog over there."

The Chunin's eyes glaze over and his face turns a sickly shade of white as he bows, almost hitting his head on his knees, and runs off without a word. Kakashi following closely behind, frightening the boy to an even greater degree.

Genma turns to Gai and asks, "What the Hell is wrong with Kakashi. One second he's acting like a zombie and the next he's about ready to kill a kid barely out of being a Genin."

Gai shrugs as he runs faster to catch up to Kakashi, not wanting to be outdone. Leaving Genma alone to his own thoughts.

"_Should I talk to him or something? No...Well..Maybe. It's what a friend would do. We are friends...I __think...Ugh...Being friends with an ANBU is so annoying."_

* * *

Two people walk down the streets of Konoha, causing lingering gazes from civilians and shinobi alike. Everyone stopping to bow as they pass by all saying, "Konnichiwa, Hokage-Sama...Inuzuka-san"

The Hokage and the Inuzuka continue to stroll down the road. The older of the two smiling and bowing back to everyone while the younger woman stands tall and proud as she smirks and mutters, "Ya you better bow, you little runts."

The last civilian passes by and the Hokage smiles and waves one last time before addressing the future Inuzuka clan head.

"Remember you can't repeat anything that we discussed today because..."

Tsume waves her hand and interrupts, "Ya...Ya. It's _classified _and it's on a _need-to-know basis_ and if I tell anyone it could _endanger the village_..blah blah blah. I know the drill old man."

"Haha...Alright well I should get back to my office to give my son his mission," the Hokage waves as he walks off before stopping, "Remember the plan."

"Ya. Ya. Whatever."

In a puff of smoke the Hokage disappears, leaving Tsume to pick her jaw off the ground, before she shakes her head and struts off.

The future clan head walks away as she thinks to herself, "_The man may be old and wrinkly, but he is a fricken genius. Most wouldn't even think off talking like that in public, but he knew exactly what he was doing. That shadow clone to throw people off and code words to confuse spies. Anyone listening would think we were discussing ramen in great detail. I didn't even know that I was talking to a clone. Holy __fuck. He's not called the God of Shinobi for nothing."_

The Third walks up the intricate spiral staircase into the waiting room of his office to see five Chunin and one ANBU boy waiting next to his assistant's desk. Each one either tapping their foot on the ground with their arms crosses or sitting on a bench unmoving.

"You can go now, boy," the Hokage says from the top step of his staircase, gaining the attention of everyone present.

The boy jumps up from his seat next to Kakashi and practically sprints out of the room, almost forgetting to bow on his way out. The Third waves the rest of the Chunin into his office and disperses his shadow clone before taking its place at his desk.

Asuma takes a seat across from his father and puts his feet up on his desk. Kakashi and Genma stand back near the door with Kurenai and Gai standing with their arms behind their backs in attention.

Asuma lights a cigarette and leans back onto two legs of his chair, "What's up paps. Heard you gotta a mission for us."

The Hokage flicks the cigarette out of his son's mouth and pushes his feet off of the desk, with a glare. "Yes...You are being sent as a diplomat to Takigakure to settle some of their internal issues."

Kurenai, distracting the Hokage from killing her boyfriend inquires, "All of us, Hokage-Sama? That seems a little excessive."

"Yes, well we need to get on the good side of Takigakure and sending my son and a prodigy will definitely help," the Third says as he rolls out a map, "Takigakure and Kusagakure block us from an attack from Iwa. We have good relations with Kusagakure, but Takigakure is still neutral. Sending Asuma and Kakashi will develop respect without giving away your skills since you are all so young. We also received reports from the soldiers of Hokuto Castle that they were attacked by over one-thousand people, but their scouts only report maybe 150 men. I'm assuming that it's a genjutsu or shadow clones that Kurenai or Gai can handle. Hokuto also requested protection so Genma will be his bodyguard."

Kurenai steps forward and asks, "Excuse me, Hokage-Sama, but isn't Hokuto a dictator who stole the throne from the rightful heir."

The eldest Sarutobi rubs his chin and replies, "Yes...That is true, so you don't have to be exceptional with your job, Genma," he winks before continuing, "But these rebels do concern me. No farm hand should be able to do this, so I want you to investigate. I also want you to do what is in the best interest of their country and if that means helping Hokuto, that's what you'll do."

Genma leans his back against the doorway and asks, "Don't they have a Jinchuuriki. Shouldn't they be able to handle it themselves?"

Everyone's heads snap to the back of the room to Genma. The Chunin's eyebrows all knitted together with their nose scrunched up as they stare at their friend. The Hokage eyebrows raise slightly until he addresses the Shiranui boy, "How do you know about the Jinchuuriki? That is extremely classified material."

Genma simply shrugs and replies, "When you're the 4th's bodyguard, you learn some stuff."

The Third's eye twitches at the previous loose-lipped Hokage's insolence. Telling a Chunin classified material is unheard of and punishable with jail time or even death.

"What are the Jinchuuriki, Hokage-Sama,?" Gai asks.

Hiruzen sighs and leans back in his chair, "Well since Kakashi and Genma already know, I guess there's no way around it. A Jinchuuriki is a person who has a tailed beast, such as the Kyuubi, sealed within them. That is all I can tell you, but I'm sure that Genma will fill you in on the rest."

Genma gives a smile and a salute as the Hokage sighs once more. One of the greatest secrets of the world is common knowledge between a few Chunin. What has the world come to.

"Well this is a B-Rank mission. Kakashi will be the leader. Please finish it as quickly as possible, the village is still weak and needs you back as soon as possible."

Genma steps up once again as he asks, "Do I have to go, Hokage-Sama. You need as many bodyguards as possible and I wouldn't feel right if I just left you for a dictator."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am a Kage and that comes with some skills. I can handle myself for a little while."

Genma nods weakly and walks over to the desk and pulls out a kunai with a large yellow handle with writing on it, "Please take this. If anything happens I can teleport here to help you. You probably won't need it, but it would make me feel better."

The Third takes the kunai and states, "Thank you for your concern, but how will you know if something is wrong?"

Genma looks, wide-eyed, at his Kage and shakes his head. He begins to take the kunai back as he lowers his head and stammers, "Oh..I'm sorry. It was a stupid...

A poof of smoke envelops the room and a loud THUD is heard throughout the office. Kakashi stands in the back of the room with a small dog on the floor next to his foot.

"Pakkun, stay here with Hokage-Sama and if anything happens, report to me."

The dog puts his hand up in a salute and replies, "Right, boss."

Genma smiles and looks towards his friend, "Thanks man."

The Third stand up and waves the teenagers out, "Well it's settled now, so go pack and leave as soon as possible."

The rest of them pile out of the room single filed all going to go pack fro the coming mission. Kakashi the first to leave. Genma considering talking to him to say thanks and talk about his outburst, but decides to wait until later. Gai sprinting off to do some laps around the village. Kurenai walking out with Asuma before the Hokage stops him.

"Asuma, stay back some. I need to talk to you."

Kurenai gives one last look before letting go of him and walking off. Asuma turns towards his father and puts his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What's up paps?"

"Asuma, I'm worried about you and your friends. You all seem different after the Kyuubi attack. Kakashi's emotional, Genma's cocky, your disrespectful, and Kurenai...well she's dating you for God's sake."

"People change, dad. It's a way of life."

The Hokage looks at his son and asks, "What happened to you being a kid? You used to play and laugh and smile. You started smoking, we stopped talking, and, honestly, you've become a disgrace to the Sarutobi name."

Asuma's previous grin turns into a deep scowl and he as he turns to walk away says, "Ya love you too, Dad."

The door slams shut behind him. The THUD echoing throughout the Hokage's office. The vibrating sound of wood hitting wood, the only thing blocking the Hokage from his thoughts. The Sarutobi hears his son's steps down the staircase, leaving the Hokage alone for the hundredth time in his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is my second story and I have some great ideas for it. I basically have the first arc of the story planned out, but if you have suggestions, tell me and I might incorporate it into my story. Best reviews get a big heaping bowl of cyber ice cream.

The main reason I wrote this story is because I haven't found and good stories about Kakashi when he was a teen. Hell I can't even find one of him now that isn't him loving Sakura or something weird like that. Well I hope this story can be considered the first and please leave any constructive criticism because I'm still new to writing and I want to know what you want to see. More drama more romance more action whatever, you name it and I'll do my best to give it.

If you have read my other story, A Naruto Tale: The New Kid in Town, then please tell me if you like this one more or not. I have great plans for both of them, but I will make this story my primary focus if you like it more.

If you need help visualizing the character's new outfits, go to my page and I will have picture links posted.

For the purpose of my story I tweaked some of the characters ages to fit better, but nothing too drastic. Maybe just set the month a little late in the year for some.

Sorry for the long author's notes, but the first chapter is always like that. Sorry for some OC-ness of Kakashi and Genma. I am writing Kakashi off as a kid with some internal problems still, since I think he was probably like that as a teen especially after Minato died. As for Genma, in his adulthood he is calm and collected, but also jokes around a lot, so I made him kinda a jokester with a serious side. For the record, he also doesn't have a senbon in his mouth at this time either.

Review as always. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Summary: **Everyone knows how Naruto Uzumaki became the hero of Konoha, but what of the past of Konoha. Before he beat Pain. Before Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai became sensei. Before the Konoha 12 were even out of diapers. Back when their sensei were young, inexperienced shinobi themselves. Before They Were Legends.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story of my own creation involving his characters.

**A Naruto Tale: Before They Were Legends**

**Chapter 2: Journey to Hokuto's Castle**

Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump

A steady pounding of feet to wood. That is all Kurenai Yuhi has been hearing for the past fifteen hours. Their journey began an hour before the Sun rose and they have run, without breaks, since then.

She looks out into the distance and sees the orange-red glow of the Sun setting in the distance. She sighs as she jumps a few more times and notices a bead of sweat fall from her forehead and onto the branch below her feet.

Another sigh as she notices her teammates around her. To her left, Asuma runs, his heaving chest covered in sweat as he sloppily trudges from one branch to another. To her right she sees Gai and Genma running without trouble, but they too have sweat clumping their hair to their foreheads.

She turns her head forward and notices that Kakashi is running with ease as he floats from branch to branch at a steady pace, making a beat with his feet. He has stayed an even ten feet ahead of them all, for the entire day, not saying a word to anyone and not showing any sign of fatigue.

Suddenly Kakashi stops and falls to the forest floor below them.

"We will stop here for the night. Set up camp, sleep, eat, do whatever you want. When the birds and insects awaken, we will continue."

The four Chunin all hop down on the ground in a circle, as Kakashi makes a campfire with a quick fireball jutsu. Genma and Gai both pull up stumps to sit on, Kurenai and Kakashi grab a rock, and Asuma just plops on the ground in a heap of flesh and sweat.

After a few minutes of heaving, Asuma opens his pack and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. His hand shaking as he raises it to his lips. The small flame ignites as he breathes in and puffs out a black cloud of chemicals.

The rest of them all pull their packs off of their backs. Kurenai then leans over, kisses Asuma on the cheek, and snatches the cigarette from out of his mouth.

She gives a sickening smile and snuffs the flaming stick out on her rock.

"You shouldn't smoke, especially since you can barely breathe right now."

Asuma pouts a little and then puts his lighter back in his pocket and says, "Ya. Ya. I know."

Kurenai then claps her hands together and declares, "Let's get to business. Since we left so quickly, I think we should take this time to make a checklist of what everyone brought," Kurenai then opens her pack and begins to take everything out, "I'm sorry, but I didn't have much time to pack, so I didn't bring much."

Kurenai names everything as she pulls it out, "Pots, bandages, cream to prevent infection, extra water, ration bars, extra clothes, some kunai, shuriken, senbon, maps, bad of money, um...oh and some soldier pills. So...what about all of you guys."

The other four men all sit silently as they stare at Kurenai's pile of supplies. Genma and Asuma share a look of helplessness and concern as they both turn back to Kurenai.

Asuma opens his pack and says, "Well, I guess I'll go. Well I only brought the basics. Some kunai, shuriken, bandages, and ration bars."

Kurenai looks at Asuma's tiny pile of supplies, then back to his bulging pack, then to his terrified face, and back to the tiny pile.

"What else is in there."

Asuma casually scratches the back of his neck and says, "Oh nothing..."

Kurenai grabs his bag and turns it upside down. She watches as pack after pack of cigarettes fall from it leaving a pile almost, if not bigger, than hers.

Asuma looks at his girlfriend sheepishly as he says, "Like I said...just the basics."

Kurenai sighs as she turns to Genma and waves her hand at him, "What about you."

Genma's brow furrows as his eyes dart from person to person before he finally sighs and empty his bag.

"Well, like Asuma, I brought the basics too. I brought some rations, some kunai and stuff, a scroll with two Demon Wind Shurikens, and a deck of cards."

Kurenai knits her eyebrows together in disappointment as she turns to Gai without a word.

"Well I brought some organic ration bars, my two nunchaku, and my weights."

Gai turns his bag upside down and four giant weights fall to the ground, causing a large crater and dust to fly over the campsite.

Genma looks at the crater and asks, "Why aren't you wearing them like usual?"

Gai pulls his bandage up to show the padded metal plates and says, "Oh I am. Those are just my extra one, just in case I lose these."

Kurenai kinda half smiles as she looks towards Kakashi. Hoping that the ANBU prodigy at least thought to bring some more food or first aid equipment. She knows that she brought enough for the trip there, but the trip back will be pretty rough.

"What do you have Kakashi?"

Kakashi slowly unbuttons the strap on his backpack and pulls items out one after another. Causing everyone to subconsciously inch away from their friend and cover themselves with their hands.

"I brought ten kunai, twenty-five shuriken, a pack of smoke bombs, soldier pills, plasma pills, scrolls with Demon Wind Shurikens, senbon, two rolls of metal wire, five packs of exploding tags, my father's tanto, some chains, my summoning scroll, bandages, and some ration bars."

The Chunin all stare at Kakashi's pile of metal before sharing a look of fear and addressing Kakashi.

Genma picks up the roll of metal wire and asks, "Are you going to war or something.. I thought we were just taking care of some rebels, not conquering the whole country."

Gai looks at the multitude of sharp objects and says, "It is very excessive," all the while thinking, "_I wonder how heavy all of that is. It can't be heavier than my weights..., but what if it is. I can't let Kakashi work harder than me. He wasn't even breaking a sweat during the run."_

Kakashi merely grunts in reply before repacking his bag and leaning back against the tree and staring off into space.

Kurenai scratches her chin and says, "I don't think we have enough food. I'm afraid we might run out on the trips."

Gai replies, "Well we could always just get food from Hokuto after the mission. I'm sure he will be happy to help us."

Genma swallows his bite and chimes in, "Ya, but he is a dictator and, from what I here, he isn't very nice. I wouldn't really expect much help from him."

Asuma puts his arms behind his head and casually says, "Well maybe if you save his life or something, he will give us what we need."

Genma leans back as well and replies, "Ya that's probably the only way."

Kurenai bites her lip and replies, "But what if he doesn't, I mean, we could trade some stuff, but we could be out here for a while. We should have been more prepared."

Asuma grabs her shoulder in comfort and says, "Well at least you packed well, Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai falls back into Asuma's arms and rests her head on his chest. She then snuggles her arms into his chest as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Not really. I didn't bring as much as I should have. I really thought you guys would do better, especially Kakashi."

"Ya I'm sorry," Asuma whispers to the girl in his arms before tilting his head up to the silver haired teen sitting in the corner, "Hey, Kakashi. Why did you only bring weapons anyways, I thought you woulda thought this ahead more than us."

Kakashi simply sits still in silence, not even bothering to acknowledge Asuma. Gai reaches over taps him on the shoulder. Kakashi blinks a few times and turns to the group.

Gai asks, "Did you hear Asuma?"

Genma leans up and asks, "Ya, Kakashi. What's wrong with you lately? Your usually more alert than this."

Kurenai breaks from Asuma's arms and leans up as well, "Are you doing ok Kakashi? I'm worried about you."

Kakashi raises his arm in the air and punches the rock under him as he storms away into the forest. Each step stiff and sluggish, causing footprints to be left after him.

Kurenai taps Asuma and says, "You should go talk to him."

Asuma leans back and covers his eyes with his arm as he replies, "No, he is fine. He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"I'll go. He is my eternal rival after all. I cannot have his youthfulness so depressingly low."

Gai gives a thumbs up as he turns away from the group and into the forest. He stops when a hand wraps around his wrist.

"Do you want me to go with you," Genma asks, his mouth bent in a half frown.

Gai pulls away and replies, "You know Kakashi. The less people the better."

Genma slowly nods and draws his hand back. He sits unblinkingly into the fire, before leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes to rest for the night.

Gai slowly strolls into the forest, keeping his ears perked and hands clenched, ready for anything that comes. He knows that Kakashi is unpredictable, especially when he is like this.

Gai walks into a clearing and sees his silver-haired friend twenty feet away with his forehead resting against an enormous tree. The tree is probably thirty feet in the hair and it is as wide as Gai is tall.

Gai walks a little closer and notices that Kakashi's left arm is resting above his head on the tree and his right arm is hanging under him. He investigates further and sees that Kakashi's knuckles are red and full of fresh scratches. The plate on his glove is cracked clean in half and a small sharps of metal are seen on the ground.

Gai turns his gaze over to the tree and sees ten large dents in the tree's bark, with small red stains in the middle of each one. Each dent having a distinct square in the middle of it and four small circles on the edges.

The green clad Chunin makes his way over to the slumping figure of his friend and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Those are pretty pathetic dents, my friend. I would expect more from my eternal rival. Let us see which of us can create the larger dent," Gai declares with a bright smile on his face.

Kakashi keeping his head in the bark states, "I'm not in the mood, Gai. No challenges. No youthfulness crap. No, pep talks. I just want to have some peace and quiet in the forest."

"Are you actually afraid that a Chunin would beat a big fancy ANBU?"

Kakashi slings his head up from the tree and shoves a finger in Gai's face. He waves it around as he yells, "DON'T START WITH ME, GAI."

The taijustu user stands his ground and stares back as he calmly states, "It is not like you to be so fearful and jumpy. What happened to your usual hip attitude? Are you that afraid of defeat by my hand?"

Kakashi reels his arm back and punches the tree, causing a much larger crater to cover it. This one covering over all the previous one and shredding bark away to reveal raw wood.

"I'm not afraid of losing. I'm afraid of what I might do to you? I'm afraid of hurting you. Of losing you."

Gai pats him on the shoulder. Kakashi looks up and looks into Gai's smiling face. A small crevice is seen in Kakashi's mask as he stares back. Gai closes his eyes as he slowly takes his hand off of Kakashi's shoulder.

POW

Kakashi staggers back slightly and grabs his left cheeks. He rubs it slightly and then moves his hand away to reveal a red mark spreading across to his jaw.

"Why the Hell did you just punch me?!"

Gai shuffles his feet back into his signature fighting stance and waves his front hand in the international sign for "let's see what you got."

Kakashi stands straight and tall and shifts his shoulder to face Gai as he says, "I'm not going to fight you, Gai."

Gai lunges forward and throws a series of punches at Kakashi. In turn, Kakashi weaves and pivots to dodge each one. Every chance he gets, he tries to convince Gai to stop.

"Stop this Gai. You don't want to do this. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Gai punches slightly faster and even starts kicking at Kakashi too. Kakashi begins to use his hands to block each crushing blow.

Gai finally throws a rather sloppy punch right at Kakashi's face. Kakashi stops dead in his tracks and grabs the flying fist in his hand with a loud PLOP.

Kakashi squeezes his friend's hand harder and mutters, "We are done here."

Kakashi throws Gai's hand back a little more violently than needed and storms off in a heap. Gai stands back and watches the fleeting body of his friend and rubs his wrist lightly.

"_There's hope for you yet, my friend."_

* * *

Inside the great walls of Konoha a large building in the middle of a renovation begins to take shape. The building stands short and sturdy, with gray walls and silver roofing tiles. The right side and back of the building's walls are bare, showing wooden beams and dirt covering the floor in the nearest room.

The renovation started just two days ago and it is already a fourth of the way to being finished. The civilians living around the building complained about the noise at first, but then settled down as they realized just how magnificent it was shaping out to be.

While the building is still in construction the front gate and shrubbery are close to being done and just need some finishing touches to make it complete.

What shocks people the most is the amazing simplicity of the front. When standing directly to the front of the entrance you see two stone columns on either side of you. On top of those columns are two statues of a pair of canines. The two original canines that created all others.

One with jet black fur and sword-like fangs. The other is an angelic white with red eyes and long claws. To either side of those columns are two tall slender trees, each with a bushy, leafy top forming a nice ball.

Once you walk down the cemented path you are welcomed by a large grassy area. The grass has total sunlight and is groomed every other day to keep it neat and fluffy.

Once you get to the end of the path you make it to the main house. Inside that house, the clan head and his daughter discuss plans for their home and for Konoha.

"Hello, Tsume. Please come in my pup."

Tsume struts into the room and plops down on a stool by a newly built table. She leans forwards, arches her back, and places her hands on top of her knees.

"Is this about my meeting with the 3rd? If it is, you know that I can't tell you. I know that a beta must always adhere to the alpha, but to be honest, he scares the living shit out of me."

The elder Inuzuka waves his hand and takes a seat. "No. It's nothing like that. I actually wanted to tell you that I had a meeting of my own with him and I will be going on a long mission soon. I need you to take over the construction while me and Akio are gone."

Tsume rises from her seat along with her father. She watches as her father walks out of the door followed by his most trusted ally, Akio. Akio is a long tall canine with ravor sharp teeth that jut out of his mouth, almost like a saber tooth tiger, along with his white and gray fur striping across his back and face. His tail is in towels and a large chunk at the end is missing from an explosion many years ago.

As they get to the front door Tsume raises her hand and howls out, "Follow the scent, Kegewa-san. Trust you senses and they will guide you to victory."

At hearing Tsuma's call the other Inuzka's, young and old, all begin to howl. The custom for a clan head and, more importantly, and alpha going away on a mission.

As the howling dies down, Tsume takes one last glance and turns to begin barking orders at her fellow clansmen. She knows that her father is going to expect it to be perfect when he gets back. As she points and screams her mind wanders elsewhere at his last statement.

"_He said that the 3__rd__ sent him. I wonder if it has to do with what I am doing for him? How many of us is that old man using for a simple tracking job. I figured I was it, but if my dad's involved it must be big."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well this is the 2nd installment of my second story. Nothing really special to say about it.

I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out, but I've been really busy in my real life and life comes before the internet.

I hope you haven't lost interest in the story yet, but I will try to update sooner in the future. They updates will probably continue to take a while and the chapters will most likely get shorter, but I will do my best.

One quick question to help the future of the story. Who else do you want me to include in the story.

Captian Yamato, Itachi, Hiashi Hyūga, the original Ino-Shika-Cho, any Akatsuki member, my OC Zishi, or someone totally different. Just keep in mind when this story is in the Naruto timeline.

Please give me a suggestion and the most suggested one will be placed in the story.

Review as always. Bye.


End file.
